


Halloween party - Gift for Katii-kee

by RenegadeBleat



Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeBleat/pseuds/RenegadeBleat
Summary: A little "Afterparty" if you will :)Happy Halloween
Relationships: Leo/Raph, Leonardo/Raphael, Raph/Leo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Tmnt Spooky Gift Exchange 2020





	Halloween party - Gift for Katii-kee

**Author's Note:**

> See more versions Here: https://inkbunny.net/s/2274666


End file.
